Property Of E Northman
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: It's Halloween just after Eric had pledged with the knife to Sookie. But what will happen when Eric invites a witch to his event, and she casts a spell on our dear heroine?
1. Chapter 1

Hello little readers. How much I love you all.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your comments have been lovely and really sweet. I've had some criticisms which I would also like to thank you for. No-one can improve without people telling them how.

I own nothing as per usual. All rights go to respective owners.

I would still like feedback if you spot any other mistakes or issues with the plot. Even just a short 'yey, good story' will mean so much to me. I am a review whore, and like any good whore as long as I get some I'm not bothered who it's from or how long you blab on for. Write me an essay on your feelings if that's what you want to do.

On another less whore-ish note: My continuation 'Property of Sookie Stackhouse' is now up. Yey!

Have a good read and enjoy. Thank you.

XXX

* * *

Chapter One

'_It's just a harmless envelope; completely harmless.' _Sookie sat on the carpet in the hallway, staring at the recent addition to the postal junk.

'_If it's so harmless, then why don't I want to open it'_ her thoughts were conflicted to say the least. On the floor as it had landed was a blood red envelope with the Fangtasia logo in the top left hand corner. She breathed out, trying to steady her will. Sooner or later, she would open it, she knew she would. If she was a cat her curiosity would have killed her years ago. Slowly she leant forward, crawling one hand at a time till she was just millimetres from her name swirled in a posh font across the red.

'_This is just silly, open the darn post Sookie!' _she reprimanded herself and slid her finger across the fold pulling out a patterned black invite with white lettering.

_Sir/Madam,_

_You have been invited to Fangtasia's 3__rd__ Halloween Event._

At the bottom it looked like Pam had personally added an extra note for Sookie.

_In your case, you don't have a choice. Be ready for half 5. Costume is essential._

Great…just snazzy. She knew she never should have opened that. Halloween was only 3 days away as well, and this was her only free day off work till the day of. She was planning on catching up on chores today. So much for that plan. After throwing the duster around and speed cleaning her beloved house she visited the graveyard, updating her grandmother on her recent activities while re-arranging the newly bought flowers. They were coloured in deep red and oranges; the type she would have in the house around October.

Before she realised, she was actually more thinking aloud rather than conversing with the grave.

"I suppose I should go. I was invited, well more that my presence was demanded. I wonder what it would look like. We decorated Merlotte's the other day, it's beautiful, and Arlene's kids love it. Sam refused to turn into a bat though." She laughed at the though of Sam flapping around the customers as a bat. "But, it **is** the right thing to do…I think I will go. There's no point continuing avoiding Eric. So what he practically married me without my consent? He could have done worse. I can't be mad at him forever…**_but… _**" she stopped, feeling an evil wave of laughter carry on the wind, drawing a simply sublime smile across her features.

She had her plan and was driving to _'Costume Paradise'_. If she could find _**the**_ outfit anywhere it would be there. Basically she wanted him drooling at the sight of her. They hadn't had sex since he regained his memory and she didn't know how long that celibacy would last, not long if they were in close quarters. But if she was going out, she was going with a bang; hence her need for the perfect outfit. One that would scream 'sex' without also flashing a big 'Fang banger' sign. Her mobile vibrated beside her in the car as she pulled up into the parking lot. Pink's 'U + UR hand' was playing from her purse. Smiling at the irony she flipped open the phone without looking at the screen. She had assigned the song to Eric's phone a while ago. But today, it was Pam's voice over the line.

"So, your costume. I'm thinking fairy is far too clique for you." She held the phone out as Pam kept squawking. "And of course, not something too slutty. I do remember you principles. So I'm thinking-"

"Pam, I'm choosing for myself. I'm parked outside and I'm going in now, so bye"

"Sookie, where are you?" Sookie replied without thinking about it, then cursed internally as the dull tone across the line telling her Pam had hung up. Looks like she would be getting a visitor.

Standing against the car she waited for the lesbian vampire, her hands smoothed out along her well worn baby doll top and jeans that could only be described as lounge wear. Pam wasted no time in reaching her; terrified she would purchase an outfit without her approval. Pam was dressed up in Fangtasia garb; black choker and a second skin of black leather hugging her in exactly the right places while the seductive slashes showing her pale skin were carefully positioned. Not that she minded showing herself.

"You waited, how sweet." she sneered sarcastically and clicked her heels across to Sookie's car before turning to look at the store. She raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows questioningly. "No. I refuse to allow you anywhere near that store. We'll go to 'Madame Marc' they will have better stuff."

"Pam, I can't afford that." Sookie lowered her voice but there was no one around to hear her anyway.

"Eric can." Pam flipped a credit card from her cleavage and stuck one hand on her hip as she waited for Sookie to finish her mental rant about the rights and wrong's of using Eric's money. In the end she decided it was for him ultimately, and besides the bond of marriage covers finance too, so why not?

Since Pam had refused to come anywhere close to her 'flea bag of a car', never mind ride with her, she had to take her directions and meet her outside. Pam practically yanked her from the driver's seat and strolled along with Sookie trailing, trying desperately to keep up with the rapid beat of heels on the pavement. As soon as they entered she felt as if she had been teleported to another world. The shop was mainly themed in dark purple and a creamy white, elegant chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling for that extra posh feel. But the clothes that hung from wall to wall and rack to rack were of so many different styles and colours she was going dizzy. Pam guided her along since she was far too stunned to work for herself.

Sookie could do nothing but watch in awe as they trolled through the different outfits all with some revealing aspect to them. Eric would love every single one. Then again Eric didn't care what she wore as long as he would get a change to strip it off her at some point. Sookie watched as Pam threw the clothes past her eyes.

A ringleader, a fire women, cat woman, goddesses, nuns, gangsters, pimps, robin hood, little red riding hood, Moulin rouge dancers, cave women, doctors, nurses, clowns, girl guides, Egyptians, spies, harem dancers, Hawaiian dancers, pirates, space women, secretaries, flower costumes, fairies, brides, army cadets, school girls, angels, devils, police women, the 60's, the 70's, the 80's… you name it, and that wasn't even close to the Halloween section. Yet somehow every single one managed to make her blush. Then they got to the bloodier section, scratch marks across breasts, chains on ankles. Your usual screamers.

Vampire costumes were slow sellers since the recent revelation but there were others to choose from; the murderous surgeon, sinister circus folk, rows of dead zombies, mummies, ghouls, Satan's children, there was even a gothic section for those who didn't already have enough bite marks on their body. Pam shook her head laughing and pulled Sookie back along the rest of the store.

Sexy chefs, cowboys and Indians, French maids, flight attendants, roman togas, sailors, witches, wizards, beer maidens, and every single fairytale character also seemed to have been made into a slut. Finally Pam stopped and pulled out a Viking girl costume and laughed her head off in a short high pitched shrill only a dog could understand.

"What?" Sookie asked. She had actually considered wearing something along the historical theme since Eric had lived through them.

"Oh please." she scoffed "Vikings did **not** dress like this" she snorted and kept sieving through the animal sections. Sookie had seen more than enough tight fitting latex cat suits to last her a lifetime. Then Pam stopped her frantic search and turned squinting at Sookie.

"Here" She shoved a garment bag into Sookie's hand and almost threw her into the changing room.

10 minutes of 'umm'ing and 'ahh'ing later and she appeared to meet Pam's scrutinizing gaze, then her lesbian glow in her eyes. Success. From head to toe Sookie was a vision. A sexy leopard.

Her hair was let loose from its band and curled around her face framed by a large fur lined hood with two cat ears atop. Wrapped around her torso was a white leather corset draped with the leopard pattern fur. The same material formed a mini skirt. But the feet were the best. Her lower legs were wrapped snugly in thick leopard print leg warmers, also made from fur, matched with a tail swishing between her legs hanging from the skirt. Pam licked her lips, fangs snapping down.

"Pam, are you sure?" Sookie twirled like a dog chasing its own tail, watching it trail behind her on the floor.

"Oh, so very" Pam took a step forward, a predator to the kitty. "Such a pretty pussy" Sookie caught the double meaning and swished on her heels to change back. Pam laughed and snapped back to her senses after a few seconds. Eric was going to fall apart. Pam paid with Eric's shiny black credit card, and sent her on her way promising she wouldn't tell Eric about her 'surprise'.

* * *

And now, you have no excuse for not dressing up for Halloween… Just look at all the ideas I've given you!

As a random unrelated point- Hallowe'en is my Favourite holiday (more so than Christmas) so the only reason this story came about was because of it.

Love you, keep reading please. Review if the mood takes you.


	2. Chapter 2

I did get a comment about Sookie's costume reminding someone too much of a shifter or were. Which at the time I did not think of. (Thank you for the review including that)

At the time I wrote this I just thought, hmmm, I can put in a few puns on the word pussy here and also it kinda sorta, only very slightly links with the costume my head saw Eric wearing.

So sorry if you can only see her as a shifter. If it helps type 'slutty cat costumes' into Google and go nuts with visualization.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sookie was busy the next two days with Merlotte's shifts entertaining the Halloween crowd. She was quite disappointed she wouldn't see Arlene's kids in their costumes but she gave them their candy early this year and wished them good hunting.

Finally the **day of** came. She sat eating her cereal while listening to the voicemail her phone had caught late last night. Most probably from her vampires. There was one voicemail from Pam and a simple text from Eric saying;

_I look forward to seeing you lover._

Pam's message was longer, but not by much;

"Isabella's at 4, she will do your nails and hair. Just give her your name and let her do her job."

Sookie sighed and at 10 to 4 she was walking into Isabella's beauty bar.

"You **must** be Sookie. Pam told us you were a darling." The girl who greeted her had legs longer than her own and handed her a gin and tonic as she walked in, guiding her to a seat.

"Pam told us your drink, so enjoy." she had a rough accent and was not native, but Sookie couldn't place her while her head was swimming as such. "My name is Elle, and I'll be doing your nails, Charlotte-" A dark haired lady in the back turned from her seat trimming another woman's hair and waved. "- will be doing your hair and make-up."

"Ummm, what exactly are you doing with me?"

Elle laughed. It was soft and reassuring.

"Don't worry Miss, Pamela has taken care of everything and said if you knew the cost you would be out of the door, so I can't tell you any more than to 'relax, and enjoy Eric's treat' whatever that means to you" Sookie softened a little and slowly drank from her drink. They made chit chat like you would with the hairdresser when you go for a trim. Telling them what you do, how your life is going, what you ate. The usual. Half an hour later, Sookie was released from her face mask and almost cried tears of joy at her reflection. It was as good as vampire blood for the skin, not only that but her toe and finger nails were painted carefully with leopard print. Pam didn't do things by half.

"You look so beautiful" Elle snapped her hand together in excitement in a praying symbol under her chin. She was very expressive and bubbly. "Charlotte" she called and the dark haired women floated across the parlour and guided to her to what had to be the comfiest hair dressers chair she'd ever sat in.

"Loving the nails Sookie." That was the things Sookie liked about hairdressers; they talked to you like you were an immediate friend. She was so relaxed and chatty she didn't even need to focus to keep out of their heads while they worked. "So, I'm going to give you a curling and some make-up." She worked on the hair first making it chase itself down in spirals. Then it was light bronze coloured make-up. She looked angelic at the end. And as Elle had said, everything was paid for by Eric which although forced her into the typical 'you're so lucky to have a man like Eric that pays for everything and pampers you' conversation with the girls at the beauty studio, she felt a million dollars as she left and hurried back to her car.

5:30 prompt the doorbells rang and Sookie moved from her self conscious primping of the costume in front of the mirror to let Pam in. Sorry, to let Officer Pamela in. Dressed in dark blue, Pam had her hair wrapped in a bun, police cap sitting atop with a sexy slant. The blouse was bursting at the top half, her breasts straining the buttons. The mini skirt flared out like a ballerina but this dancer was deadly. The gun was clipped to a thick buckled belt with handcuffs and a baton too. Even her boots screamed danger, sharp pointed heels with buckles climbing her legs. To finish it off she had placed some sunglasses to slide into her blouse, sitting between her pressured breasts. She winked at Sookie and let herself in.

"I hope you haven't been a bad pussy cat" she grinned, compete with her trademark lesbian cheeky tone. Pam wrapped her hands into Sookie's hood snapping a catch then releasing her. Curious, Sookie took back down the hall to look in the mirror.

"Property of E. Northman" she read from the metal tag on the collar she had now been given. "Seriously Pam?" Pam ran with vampire speed to stop her taking it off.

"It stays on, or you come into my car in handcuffs." Pam would like that a little too much. Sighing Sookie climbed in Pam's shiny silver car and they set off.

"Thanks for the make-over." She had been reminded by Pam's own nails, long and manicured stroking down the wheel as she turned.

"Of course, my little kitty cat." Pam purred and flipped a curl of Sookie's hair out of the hood. "Eric will eat you up." She licked her lips at the thought.

"Pam, what's Eric dressed as?" Pam shrugged and turned back to face the road.

"He told me to come collect his lover before I did anything else." Pam threw her head back smiling. "So, I'll be surprised too."

Eric was in full view as they entered, and both ladies had to catch their breath. Wow. Simply Wow. She could expect maybe a fireman or an army guy…but right now, she would say no to 'sergeant hot pants' and the 'private drill inspector'. Eric was so much more. A blonde beauty, leaning over the bar, showing off his most valuable asset. Sookie had to physically avert her eyes and snap her jaw shut. Oh my, was that drool? Maybe the plan was backfiring, it sure felt like it. He may as well have come out completely nude; it would have had a lesser effect. But no, Sookie scanned him from toe to top.

Bare feet, with a brown feather anklet on his left leg. She breathed, her eyes lifting higher. Leopard print cloth barely there fell from his exquisite hips to the same length her miniskirt touched. Which to be fair, while it covered you up, it made people mentally undress those extra few inches. In his right hand he had a spear, probably real, and leather ties across his bicep, making them seem ever more so attractive. Even the messed up hair and bone necklace (she prayed to god they weren't real bones) it just kept drawing her in, forcing her toward him. Oh my. Lions and tiger and bear, oh my. This was the complete opposite of the situation she wanted. Pam caught her arm before she could jump Eric and led her to the dance floor between nasty naughty nurse and mad axe woodsman.

"I thought you were meant to be making him beg, not the other way around," Pam whispered under the music leaning close to Sookie's ear. Pam's hands rested on Sookie's hip, both of them lost in the heavy beat of the music.

Then she felt a tug, a few songs later, just a small pull at her head. She turned in the direction to see Eric smirking in his private booth, staring intently at her, a gleam of sex shining in his blue eyes. Pam rolled her eyes and let her leave turning to a human nearby dressed as a prisoner.

"Hey beautiful, have you been a bad girl?" The woman instantly became mesmerized and swung away from her friends to surround herself with Pam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Eric, you look nice" Sookie sat and slid into his arms to rest against his chest. He made a sound in agreement.

"You…look positively delicious. Did you dress up with me in mind?" he spotted the shine on her collar and read the etching. "Ahhh, so you did. It appears I must have misplaced you earlier. I'm glad you found your way back kitty" one cold finger slid under her chin to lift her face up, more importantly, her ruby red lips begging for a kiss. "It's been a while since I've seen you pussy" he bent to take her lips. She could have sworn he said 'your' not 'you' but she let it drop and put her hands on his chest to push him away. He was pouting when he moved back. She giggled.

"Mr Northman, I'm playing hard to get tonight, so try to act along" she ran a finger down his bare chest stopping above his leopard print cover. "And, you should tell your Mr. Happy, that this pussy is busy tonight" swishing her hips, and therefore her tail, she slid from the booth. He spun a hand around her waist pulling her back to sit on his knee.

"It will be busy when I get you alone" he promised darkly. She smiled and kissed his cheek purposefully leaving a bright red mark on him from the lipstick. He tried to catch her lips but she swung for his jaw, leaving her mark there as well, then along his neck stopping at the collarbone. He hissed in pleasure and pulled her lips back to his. She allowed him, wrapping her arms around his body and forcing herself closer. She felt him move so she was now straddling him, her furry legwarmers rubbing up and down his legs as they rocked together. She broke off first, with more need for oxygen than him. His lips trailed down to the corset, one hand still slipped under her hood and gripping her hair to lean her head back. She moaned a soft quiet sound, and he continued on down her chest.

Pam flashed a look over at the soft moan she heard; she chuckled and told Clarice she would be back.

"Blah Blah, cough cough. Sookie, you're failing." Sookie leant back and bit her lips embarrassed by her lack of control. "And you look like a two dollar whore" Pam rubbed one finger against her lips to tell Sookie she had ruined her lipstick.

"Oops" she whispered and climbed off Eric's lap seeing her work was well and truly in affect.

"Eric" Pam looked down at him pointedly and grabbed Sookie to take her to the ladies. He just chuckled and re-arranged his fur.

Eric grabbed her as soon as she exited, make-up fixed again.

"Oh dear hubby, leave me alone" she yanked her arm back and set off to the dance floor. His hand found her ass then let his fingers trail down the tail holding her to him.

"I have an idea."

She turned to face him, unimpressed.

"You always have ideas, none of which are good for me"

He smirked.

"That may be true, but this one I think you'll find fascinating." The curious instinctual drive in Sookie already had her hooked.

"Fine, I'll bite. What no doubt pornographic idea has your sick mind conjured?" Chuckling he nodded to Pam who rolled her eyes, then Eric led Sookie out the back door into the quietened parking lot.

"Eric, what's going on?"

He didn't have a chance to answer as Pam followed, her hand clasped to another vampires. This vampire was dressed in pure white, a flowing skirt with slits straight up to the belt and a simple strip of material cross her breasts. Her arms were decorated with the same white material, which caught to flow in the slight breeze. She looked like the exact mirror image of a Greek goddess, crown as well.

"What is it Northman? I was hunting myself a snack" she flickered her caramel brown eyes to me and smiled, flipping her coffee coloured hair behind her shoulder. "Well aren't we delicious" then she read my tag and sighed. "You always get the good ones." she complained and switched her weight to her other golden heel, hand on her hip, the other twirling a strand of hair. Pam stood behind her, no shame in staring at her in admiration.

"The spell we discussed earlier, are you prepared to perform?"

She rolled her eyes at Eric and turned back to Pam.

"Sweetums, I'm gunna need some lime from behind the bar, and some salt if you have it. Also…3 candles, no hang on, make that 5" Pam slipped into her lesbian face again and strutted away, the other vampire watched her go, ogling the sway of her ass. Someone wouldn't be lonely tonight. Though if Eric didn't tell Sookie what was going on, he **would** be going home unsatisfied and probably hungry too.

"Eric, what the hell?"

He turned and smiled at Sookie.

"Lover, I promise you, no harm will come. It wears off after one day anyway." The other vampire nodded to confirm this.

"Eric, I don't care how long it lasts, I want to know what it does!" she spoke, low and filled with anger.

"Tell her Northman, I don't do spells to other supes unless they know"

Pam came back and laid the ingredients out in her hands for the other vamp to choose. Eric sighed and turned to Sookie. Sookie was still amazed the vamp knew she wasn't just human.

"For the next 24 hours I will become your maker and you will experience life as a vampire. After that you turn back to yourself, sunbathing and tea drinking"

Sookie blinked, then without any other thought she just listened to her gut and nodded. Both Pam and Eric took a step back, expecting an argument. If she was honest, she had wanted to know what it was like a long time ago, and now she had the chance. A 'try before you buy' event, she had considered letting Eric turn her before, but her head had always had a 'what if…' question which she couldn't answer.

"Lovely, great, now stand here" The brunette vamp put her cold fingers around Sookie's shoulders and moved her into a free space. "Stay, please" she popped the top off the salt tub and drew a large circle around Sookie.

"No vamps cross this line, alright." They nodded amazed by the magic's. "Good, now Northman, stand opposite her and hold this candle."

He complied; despite the fact he had been ordered. Sookie was given another candle to hold then the other three were placed equally distant around the salt circle. Pam handed her a lighter and the lime. The lime juice was squirted into each of the candles on the floor then tossed aside. Before she took the lighter, she reached into her handbag and pulled out a small red berry. Kneeling, the red berry was placed between both affected parties, and then she lit the candles. Sookie didn't know what to expect, not at all.

"Professio lux lucis pro atrum, quod nox noctis pro dies. Beatus is parvulus quod ostendo suus nostrum via."

The vampire chanted, the Latin rolling in seductive waves of her tongue. It called out to the wind, stirring a change and lift, it knocked down Sookie's cat hood and her curled hair flew up and out of her vision. Eric smiled opposite her; his bands around his arms lifted by the air.

The flames roared, the ground candles flickered in a soft dull green and died quickly. In a chain reaction the salt burned from the back, a pink glow taking it with the flames till it reached the berry. Sookie half expected it to jump up and explode, but it just vanished, consumed in a mere second by the pink glow. It all died down along with Sookie's body. She fell slowly to the floor, lowered by the magic's. Pam put an arm to Eric to stop his advance across the invisible salt line.

"In hora of viginti quattuor, is vomica vadum factum haud magis."

Both flames died, and signalled the end of the spell. Eric crossed the line with vampire speed to cradle his lover.

"Sookie, Sookie?" he asked in whispers, stroking back her hair from her face. The wind had left with the flames and everything was quiet and still. The brunette rolled her shoulders in tiredness and stretched her fingers.

"Hmmm, good spell. She will wake in a few moments, and she'll probably be hungry. You have 24 hours Mr Northman, don't waste it. I expect my payment in full before the week ends"

He nodded and the pleased vamp turned back to Pam.

"And, what are your plans for the night" she asked. Pam smiled.

"I believe there's a Greek goddess chained to a bed in my future" They were suddenly gone, no doubt to play behind closed doors.

* * *

"**Professio lux lucis pro atrum, quod nox noctis pro dies. Beatus is parvulus quod ostendo suus nostrum via."**

(Trade the light for dark, and the night for day. Bless this child and show her our way.)

"**In hora of viginti quattuor, is vomica vadum factum haud magis."**

(On the hour of twenty four, this curse shall act no more)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eric lifted Sookie bridal style and set her down in his office on the sofa. Two True Blood ready to be put in the microwave. He hated the shit, but Sookie wouldn't drink it if he wouldn't and he didn't want her dying before they could have fun. She woke almost as soon as he pressed to start the microwave, fangs were out and hands up to defend.

Eric turned and perched on the edge of his desk.

"Magnificent," he muttered, but she caught the word and clicked back to Sookie mode, relaxing to the sound of his voice. Her fangs slipping back and she looked around with her new eyes. Everything looked so much clearer and alive. Sookie turned her hands staring at the intricate patterns across her nails. Slowly her head turned to Eric, his beauty seemed to have been magnified. In his left shoulder she saw something she had never noticed. A small white scar thinly sat on the muscle dancing as he moved toward her and handed her a True Blood. She took it but after a sniff she set it back down raising her eyebrows.

"Ewww, no"

They both froze at the sound of her voice; it was so delicate and soft. The distaste for the blood substitute put a darker tone but it was still heavenly to her own ears, his too.

"Wow, I sound different."

He smiled and captured a kiss from her before she could do anything. She responded equally as jumped up, and then stopped at the sudden rush of energy. That wasn't hers. With the vampire strength she could physically break off the kiss and push Eric away. He let her, even with her new strength, he was still a million times stronger, and her maker too.

"I can feel you" she mused. "I can feel everything you have" she closed her eyes and reached out her shields to try hearing him. There was nothing but silence. She focussed harder, pushing herself. She felt his arms on hers trying to soothed the pained look she held while she concentrated. After a few moments she finally tapped in, but only for a second. He was remembering when he had gone to ground with Pam and made her. Then it snapped back, too much pressure on the mentality. She breathed an unnecessary breath then that took her attention. She didn't need to breath. Sookie put a hand to her chest feeling her heart beat, only it wasn't there. She was dead. Eric felt her panic and pulled her onto his lap on the floor.

"I'm dead" she whispered against his slight rocking movement.

"Only for today, I assure you, you will breathe again, and your heart **shall** beat."

Then she froze in his arms.

"Eric, what am I going to do about the daytime?"

He laughed.

"You." He put a kiss to her lips "Are coming home with me"

She smiled and attacked him with a wave of lust pushing him to the floor for another kiss. His hands gripped the fur around her hips, her fingers spread up his chest. Her fangs clicked down and she giggled.

"I suppose you know when I'm turned on now then" she laughed.

"Lover, I knew before that." he whispered and moved his own fangs to her ear carefully scraping them down her neck line drawing a moan from her. Everything was so much more sensitive to vampires. Her eyes were turned and landed on his white scar. She broke out of the cloud of sex and traced her finger down it.

"I thought vampire blood healed everything"

He turned to look at his own scar. It was only small.

"It does, but that scar was already healed when I was turned. There was nothing left to heal. Only a mark on my skin"

She smiled and kissed his scar.

"I like it." she purred. Then she sniffed, smelling a human walk past the door. "Hmm, I'm so hungry" she complained then slapped a hand over her mouth, realising what she had just desired. He chuckled.

"I'd ask you if you wanted me to glamour her back, but I know you wouldn't want me too"

She bit her lip in thought. He almost choked on his own tongue.

"You want me to?" he asked shocked, and sat up with her.

"Well, if you did turn me, I wouldn't want to live on that shit" she jerked her eyes to the offending bottle wishing it to fall down and die. "And besides, it smells so good" she nodded at his gaze and 1 minute later he brought back the woman to his office.

Sookie was sitting in his chair breathing in the air with a huge smile on her face. The woman was dressed as Dracula's bride. A black tight dress showing her underwear and heels up to her knees, complete with black net veil and black choker. Sookie easily heard her thoughts _'I'm coming to help his beautiful wife, she needs to feed. She is so amazing and pretty. I wish I looked like her.'_ Sookie laughed and turned to Eric, mouthing a thank you. Then Sookie got her own ideas. She had seen enough attempts at Glamour and she desperately wanted to try for herself.

"Casey, you look very pretty, come and sit with me" she lulled and patted her knee, like you would with a dog. The girl immediately changed her thoughts to Sookie's and came over. Eric composed his face to rid the shock at her ease into vampirism and grinned proud of his angel. "You don't mind if I have a drink do you? I'm really hungry"

Casey's face turned sad and she answered with a wavering voice of sympathy.

"That's so terrible Miss. Please, take all you need" her own fingers unclasped the choker and she straddled Sookie in the chair. With her hungry in her eyes the fangs clicked down again and he focussed on the girl's neck. Everything became about her. The heartbeat filled her ears, the smell crowded the room, her skin tingled under her fingertips, and she could taste the sweetness before she even touched her. Sookie edged closer, one hand on the girls head tilting her neck into full view, the other on her hips. Then she bit, two puncture wounds. Oh god it was heavenly. She tasted like sugar and cream. It was so sinful, but she wouldn't swap it. She drank deep, savouring the elixir as it slid across her tongue and down her throat. So much better that that bottled crap. Casey started rubbing for stimulation. Sookie found herself wishing the same.

Sookie was cautious for a newborn and pulled out licking the wound before Eric even needed to tell her.

"Thank you Casey, you taste delicious" she licked her lips. "What's your blood type?" she asked committing to memory what her favourite flavour was.

"AB negative. I'm rare, my doctor says" Sookie groaned, looks like she wouldn't be allowed such sweetness that often.

"You did good Casey. If anyone asks, you can't remember what happened tonight, you partied too hard."

"I am feeling a little drunk" she admitted.

"Yes, it's a shame. You should give a big tip to the bartender and then have your last drink before taking a taxi home"

"I am tired" Casey qualified and Sookie nodded then stood to walk the bride to the door.

As the door closed, she turned and squealed in excitement to Eric who just answered with a kiss.

"Lover, you make it looks so easy" he replied when she couldn't stop smiling enough to kiss him properly.

"It's so good, and it's easier with reading their minds to start with. I can just lift it into my own. It's like nothing I've ever felt. And it was so easy to block out her thoughts afterwards. And the taste…" she actually spun in excitement across the floor and Eric caught her again.

"I'm happy you're happy. Now kiss me woman."

She giggled and threw her arms around him, legs flying around his waist. The fur leggings rubbed against the back of his legs. The tail swung under her brushing against him as they kissed. As they fell back onto the couch her hood swung back up and she plainly just attacked him with her lips. Everywhere and anywhere.

She groaned as a knock hammered on his office door. He laughed and told them to piss off. They resumed where they left off. The knocking came again.

"Fuck off."

"Master, Mr. Compton is here demanding to see you"

Sookie pushed off his chest.

"Tell him I'll be out, Felicia"

Sookie dead eyed him.

"How did he even get in here? Did you invite him?" he didn't answer and with her vampire speed she slapped his face.

"Ow, that hurt" he answered in mock for her pathetic slap. Then she formed a fist and punched across his jaw. His head actually snapped to one side from the force.

"I'm glad that hurt" she answered before he could say anything. "Now, I see this as two things. Either you invited him to rub me in his face. Which is just evil. Or you invited him for another selfish reason which you know would piss me off."

He grabbed her hand before she could assault him again.

"Listen." He commanded and she found herself forced to hear him. "I invited him so he could see you belonged to me, and then he would stop bothering you. Apologise" he snapped. She bowed her head in submission to his authority as her Maker and apologised. He chuckled.

"I think I like this power over you" his tone had suddenly lightened and she scowled at him. "Now, it's time for Billy boy to meet my creation" he tugged her up and she hugged one of his arms. She really didn't want to meet 'Billy Boy' like this. Turns out they didn't even need to search through the crowd. He stood across the hall opposite the office door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Eric, Sookie" Bill spoke then flashed his gaze back to Sookie. "What did you do to her?" Feeling no other urge than to defend her Maker, Lover and pride she stepped before Eric and took an aggressive pose toward Bill.

"Go away Bill. I'm Eric's now. I asked him and he turned me"

Okay, so a little overshadowing on the details, but no lies. She technically did ask him, and he technically did change her. He just had some help with the process.

"You forced her hand" he accused past her shoulder. Without thinking she pushed an un-expecting Bill down the corridor and he flew out the back door. She ran after him at vampire speed and placed on hand to his throat as he lay dazed on the concrete. Her knee rested on his chest, the other leg stretched out to the side. The fur across her body made her look so much more predator like. Eric stood in the doorway admiring her. Pam appeared behind him reeking of sex.

"Well, she has good style" she commented "What did Billy do this time?"

"Same old" He had to admit, his lover was beautifully graced when it came to hunting Billy boy. She jabbed her knee further into Bill when he didn't respond to her questions and commands to never see her again.

"Grace left." Pam commented. Referring to the witch turned vampire who had cast the spell.

"So I smell." He answered and continued watching his wife in awe. "Did she use magic on you?" he asked sniffing her shoulder. Pam smiled wickedly.

"Just a few uppers. She's good"

He grunted in agreement. Sookie slammed Bill's head down to the ground when he argued with her. She was fuelled with Eric's anger and filled with her own vampire heightened emotions.

"You might want to stop her before she stakes him." Pam spoke nodding to the broken wooden chair in the alley. "Not that I object. Just that when Cinderella turns back to Raggedy Ann she might not be so happy."

Eric walked over to Sookie and lifted her from the ground. She naturally turned to hug his chest.

"Listen to me here and now Compton. You have two choices. Remove your presence from Sookie's life, or remove yourself from my area. You know very well I can throw you out myself for even trying for my own child." Bill nodded; his nose bloodied and pouring into his mouth. Behind his Sherriff façade Eric was impressed and also slightly annoyed that he hadn't seen his lover throw the punch. He turned; satisfied Bill wouldn't be bothering him again. They walked back to the office. Pam also in tow. Sookie sniffed when Pam sat next to her on the couch.

"You smell…different" she commented. Pam smothered a laugh building in her throat.

"So do you. Would you like to come closer and smell me Sookie?"

Eric growled to ward off Pam's line. But Sookie crept closer, one hand on Pam's thigh, her nose pressed to Pam's collarbone. Eric stood but Pam laughed.

"Relax, she's just curious. It's not like I'm going to throw her down and fuck her in front of you" she turned to Sookie who was staring at her in curiosity. "Well save that for when Daddy's left the country, won't we my pet." She brushed back Sookie's loose curl and winked. Eric growled again and picked up his pussy cat to sit on his own knee. Pam laughed at the scene before her; Sookie looked like a well and truly poached feast for a hungry caveman, especially with the way he was staring at her. Sookie turned to look at Eric Puppy Dog eyes in full swing.

"Eric, I'm hungry again"

He chuckled.

"Pam, take Sookie for some take out. I need to fill in some paperwork for Billy"

Pam sped to stand before Sookie and took her hand leading her to the door. Eric laughed at the leopard and police woman, hand in hand, both swishing their asses to him. "Pam"

The police woman turned.

"Keep your paws off" he sternly told her and Sookie laughed following Pam for a light snack.

They floated around the bar between maids and witches. Sookie was guided with her nose to something that tasted nice. Pam was guided by her sex drive. Sookie stopped by a red head dressed as a slutty school girl. Pam also stopped.

"You don't mind sharing do you?" She muttered to Sookie and was answered by a dazed look and a quick shake of her head. It wasn't the same flavour as the girl before, but it was still a million times better that the synthetic stuff. Pam caught the prey, years of experience in her favour.

"Miss, would you mind coming with me?" The fang banger didn't even need to be glamoured.

"Of course not, Officer." She flickered a glance to Sookie. "Oh, are you coming with?" a smile lit across her face at being desired by two vampires. Pam replied with a yes and took her down the basement, Sookie followed. It smelled even more of sex down here. Pam kissed the girl getting her worked up. Sookie was looking away, trying to be polite. She knew that if you weren't glamoured or high on sex being bit really hurt. And since Pam didn't let her glamour, it seemed the latter was in place. Pam had already taken off the woman's blouse and skirt and sat her down on the rejected couch gathering nothing but blood and dust down here. Moments later she heard the pleasurable noises and her hunger told her to deal with the sight of a naked female, she had seen it before, and to go feed. She listened and crossed to find Pam between the girls' legs. Pam looked up and smiled nodding to the girl's neck for Sookie as an invite. The naked once 'naughty school girl' let Sookie slide under her and close the distance to her neck. Pam bit at the same time as Sookie except into the femoral artery. Screams of pleasure and orgasm filled the room and tainted the blood. Sookie could taste the high flowing out across her tongue. It was delicious. If she tasted like this when she orgasmed, wow. Hats off to Bill and Eric for ever stopping drinking. Pam had to lift Sookie's fangs out this time, signalling to stop. She smiled guiltily and stepped away. Pam straightened up the knackered female and nodded to Sookie giving her permission to leave as she backed off. Eric claimed her as she walked out and caught her lips, licking that slight ruby glow from her lips. She leant further into him, feeling the gracious plenty ready and willing.

"Eric, home, now" she whispered and switched her attention to his neck, kissing up and down. She felt the vibration as he hissed an order to Pam telling her to stay and close up after. Pam grunted in agreement from the basement and Eric ran with Sookie attached, to his corvette. However fast he might be able to fly or run home, he still couldn't go as fast as he could when flooring the gas pedal of his beloved corvette. Sookie flew in beside him, not flinching at the breakneck speed he hit the road with. Instead she was breeding his lust inside her, her panties were already soaked but she didn't feel like she had enough, she turned in her seat, lips at Eric's ear.

"Eric, I need you. Now"

He growled in response, and her hand slid up his naked leg.

"Eric, please" she continued pleading. His hands tightened around the steering wheel as the trees blurred past.

"Sookie" he half growled. She pressed her body closer to his, but her hands left his leg in favour of her own clothes. The painted nails stroked across the top of her full breasts then down the white leather of her corset and began unclipping, lips never leaving his skin. It popped open as Eric threw the car around the corners almost colliding with another diver. She took Eric's free hand off the gears, for the first time noticing it was not cold to her. She wound her fingers over his and took it up to her breasts begging for his attention. She mewled and her head threw back. He moaned in strain and spun the car to the gate punching the numbers to gain entrance to his neighbourhood. They made it up the drive, but failed to make it to the bedroom, instead they fell into the doorway. They would have been covered in carpet burns if not for the vampire tough skin. Her hand immediately went to his cloth ripping it off his body, the same happened to her skirt. And that was all they needed. The hood and loose leg warmers stayed along with her heels. She put a leg both sides of him and lowered down onto his spectacular manhood. They both echoed sounds at the contact. She put her vampirism to use rising on him with insane speed. She needed him, every inch. She needed him closer; she wanted to drown inside him. Every inch of nerve was a live wire shocking through her system at the sheer contact of skin. His fingers spread across her hips, moving with her. But the pace didn't suit his need and suddenly she found herself on her back, legs wrapped around him, his member forced deeper. He released a guttural moan at the tight pull across him with each stroke. She was perfect for him, an angel of desire. From the first moment she walked in to Fangtasia, he wanted to bend her over his desk and fuck her raw right then. It was torture to watch her walk around on Bill's arm, then ever more so when he lost his memory of her yielding. But now, he had her, fully, and in every possible way one person can claim the other. Her arms were held above her head in one of his, the other was running dangerously slow down her chest arching her back with the sheer need.

"Eric, please" she begged. He thrust harder; no danger of breaking her. He didn't have to hold back or control himself, he could let go. His lips took her nipple sucking and biting at it as he pounded into her. She could feel herself rising higher than she could do as a human. She broke his hold over her hands and pushed herself up into his arms. They sat coupled together rising with the other. Legs tangled, arms begging for more contact. She closed her eyes and let herself loose at the feel of him tightening. A long, deep, sensual moan pierced the air from between her lips as she peaked and she pulled him with. But the roars of pleasure were smothered by the others neck as they bit down drinking from there respective partners. Despite his vampirism she felt life and happiness pour down her throat lifting her into another orgasm as he drank from her. Eventually there wounds sealed and they collapsed. No longer needing the room in her chest for oxygen she held Eric to her, his face nestled between her breasts. Her fingers stroked down his hair, his traced patterns across her flesh. It wasn't intended as sexual but she fired up again, this time things were slower, there desperation and need consumed from there first go round. It was more leisurely but did not lack any of the passion. They fought for control again, rolling around the floor and crashing into tables and lamps. As they finished again she opened her eyes to a lighter sky glowing with the promise of life. Eric felt her sigh.

"Lover?"

She continued watching the night as it brightened.

"It's almost sunrise." Her voice wavered with sadness. He nuzzled her neck.

"It will be there awaiting you tomorrow, my love." He noted in his head that this might be the only time he has her like this. She would not give up for sun for him, and he would not ask her. He hid his sadness and lifted her, taking off the rest of her costume as he walked- her slung over his shoulder- to the basement. She yawned, thought she had no need.

"Eric, I'm tired"

He smiled, though he did not feel it.

"I know lover. Shower then bed" He held her up in the shower, with no time for sex right now. She cuddled into his arm and he carried her bridal style to the blacked out room and the large fluffy bed. They slid in together and he watched her die first. He used to think of it as a benefit that being so old he could rise earlier and rest later, but he felt the emptiness of being alone mixed with the awe of watching her sleep. It would take time to get used to seeing her dead if she actually decided to become a vampire. He fell into downtime and let himself be claimed by death for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When he woke first, he let himself relax in downtime, cooling the sexual beast he always felt as he rose. She however didn't feel that control, instead she initiated the sex as soon as she woke, letting her impulses take control. She turned on her side her hand trailing down his naked body to his already hardened penis. He rose from his downtime to meet her but she pushed him back down with one hand and silenced him with a kiss. Her fingers wrapped around his length, not quite able to meet around his thickness. Then she moved in vampire motion sitting on his chest, her centre warm and quickly dampening. Her back was facing him, his hands reaching to play with her breasts as she slowly stroked up and down him. To his left, the wall of mirrors gave him the pleasure of watching her go down, her hair falling across his thighs tickling his nerves. Then he jerked, the tip of her tongue sticking out to the end of his gracious plenty. One of his long arms snuck around and fell to her open legs teasing her like she did him. She moaned at the contact and slipped him into her mouth: payback.

Noises of approval sounded into the bedroom. Sookie played along him, her tongue dancing intricate patterns, her fingers stroking that which wouldn't fit and teasing his balls. The power was a new high; never before could she take a dominating role over Eric, but now, she had him begging for her to wrap herself around him. She sucked in as she pulled up, earning a long moan and a wriggle of his fingers against her lips. She could feel herself; hot and wet, and completely ready for him.

He could not longer stand the tease. As a rule, Eric was the strong authority, and as much as he loved Sookie going down on him, he loved her tight pussy so much more. With vampire speed he lifted and she was on all fours, he knelt behind and with a quick thrust he was buried up to the hilt in her heat. Cold fingers snaked under her to take hold of her breasts, rolling the nipples between his finger and thumb with each thrust. She whimpered at the loss of contact with him and he yanked her back up, holding her back to his chest. She watched as she saw them in the mirror, they looked a perfect match, made by the gods for one another. Within minutes they were at that golden edge again and spilled over clutching onto each other for dear life. She would have been battered and bruised if she was human but thankfully she felt nothing but bliss as she rested atop Eric's solid chest.

"Lover?" his chest rumbled sending vibrations through her. She mumbled in response. "What are we doing today?"

She laughed and rolled over on him, chest to chest.

"I don't know, what do you usually do when you're not at Fangtasia or plotting to take me for your own?"

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently.

"I usually find something else to entertain myself. Pissing off Pam, spray painting homeless folk, stealing shopping carts, the usual bad boy stuff"

She laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'm serious" she insisted. He kissed her on each cheek then on her lips.

"And I am equally serious in saying that the only enjoyment I've had in centuries is laying across my chest right now"

Sookie smiled and hid her face in Eric's bicep.

A few moments later in their own bubble, reality hit and she groaned audibly, quite annoyed now.

"Lover, what is it?" he stroked a hand over her hair mixed in with his own. The shades almost the same.

"Why am I still hungry?"

He chuckled and moved to sit up, still keeping her close to him.

"You're newborn to vampirism, it gets easier I promise." He would have continued to ease her, but he knew there was no point it was only for the next 8 hours anyway. He pulled back one of the mirrored walls and let her take a peak inside. Pam's clothes (mostly her rejects for being to happy and not slutty enough) lined the rack. He pulled out some jeans and a black wife beater for himself. She spent longer (being the female she is) then decided on a summer dress. It's not like she was going to get cold now anyway. She took out some underwear too, not used to the fact that she didn't really need it being a vampire and all. Besides she felt sinful when she didn't wear underwear. Eric sat at the breakfast bar when she joined him after fiddling with her hair. He slid her a True Blood across. She grimaced and pushed it back.

"You got anything a little more 'fresh'?"

He laughed and slid the bottle again.

"Try it before you reject it. No vampires like drinking it, but sometimes there just aren't human's available."

She lifted the bottle to her soft pink lips and squeezed her eyes shut as she drank. Like the theory of medicine, you drink it quick and don't taste it. When the bottle was empty she felt like she needed to slam it upside down and put it over her head like she saw the drunks do at Merlotte's when they did shots. He laughed at her expression. "You're spoilt, that's your problem. I never should have given you that AB negative woman."

She stuck her tongue out then her face lit up and she rounded on him, sitting on his lap as he turned.

"How do you fly?"

He looked down at her questionably.

"You do realise you might not even be able to, so you shouldn't get your hopes up"

"Please" she whispered seductively, playing to Eric's weaknesses.

He didn't know how she conjured such a face that made him want to give her the entire world, but he complied with her request and stood her opposite him.

"If you can't fly, then that's it. I don't want you sulking" he told her. She smiled promisingly. He grunted then closed his eyes putting a hand on hers. Slowly he lifted from the floor, her still on the ground.

"Now, close your eyes and think of yourself off the floor"

She closed her eyes tight and concentrated on being with Eric. To be off the ground and in his arms. She felt a change in herself and opened one eye, then the other. She could see the ground, and her feet were not on it. She squealed in delight and then lost her balance. She would have fell if it wasn't for Eric's hand over hers pulling her to his chest.

"Pam's not going to like this" he muttered. Sookie just smiled. Then another wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Eric, count to 10. Then come claim me" she whispered to him, a quiet breeze across his ear, laced with suggestion and before he could reply she was gone. The vampire speed pushed as far as it would go, her hair trailing behind her in the wind she made. The dress threatened to blow up but she didn't pay it any attention, she was too happy. 'Away with the fairies', they used to say when she was this happy before, a cage inside her mind for all pleasure. Now she felt free and she never wanted to go back. Vampirism wasn't bad for her. Eric was right all along, it suited her.

"Sookie" She heard against the fierce blowing of wind, he was getting closer too. She could feel him in the bond, the thrill of the chase getting to him too. She grabbed a tree and changed direction, swinging around its trunk. Eric growled at her sneaky move at such speed and followed her. She pressed on, her sweet childish laugh carried behind her to taunt his ears. She ran up a hill pleased she didn't have the ache in her legs or the winding in her lungs. When it dipped back down she just leaped and propelled her body through the air another giggle leaving her throat. Eric followed; a manlier jump than her graceful one and he gained a lot of ground from the power behind it.

"Sookie" he called toward her disappearing form, the edge of her summer dress whipping out of sight as she turned another corner.

"Eric" she called back to the night, the same needy tone in her voice. He pounded his feet into the ground making dints and launching him forward with each step. He caught her with ease. They both flew to the ground. She wrapped herself around him, her anchor in the heavy waters. He wasted no time in removing her of her panties shoving them aside, his fingers replaced then running along her folds. Her own fingers had his belt unbuckled and his jeans shuffled down before he could think. There were some moments he loved vampire speed. Shedding clothes was one of them. Her nails were digging into his back and he arched begging for more. They just needed to be as close to each other, whenever possible. She lets herself become consumed by him, over and over. And why? Simply because she loves him. He cares, he gives. He's shown her the world which she feels welcome into. They rise and fall a perfect fit into each other, and she can't imagine anything else making her so happy. Eric pulls her onto his chest on the grass as they lay cooling off.

"I have to go into Fangtasia for an hour. You can stay or come with. Your choice lover"

She smiled and hugged him closer, not wanting him to go. But he did have a job, she respected that.

"No, you go and make some fang banger smile." She had a new respect for him since she knew just how terrible True blood was, and the fact he had stayed on that stuff to show her how much he wanted just her, and only her. "You can feed, but don't have sex with them" she looked up into his eyes as he promised her and thanked her with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

An hour later they finally found the strength to pry away and he flew to Fangtasia. Sookie watched him go and lazily walked barefoot back to the house as the dark enveloped her view. She could still see, much clearer than a human. The moon shone down setting a heavenly mood. And Sookie closed her eyes breathing in the scents of the grass and wildlife living around. Everything felt so welcoming in the absence of fear. Every human was scared of the dark, especially since the vampires revealed themselves. But now, she was one of the things that go bump in the night, there was no fear left. Just a warmth. She smoothed her dress back down and released her hair from the ponytail brushing out a few specs of mud from the grass. A shower would be needed. Or a nice warm bath. At the thought she sped up running through the wood lands. She shucked the dress at the door for Eric to find and know she was waiting naked for him. She took a bottle of passion fruit bubble bath from a basket in the wardrobe. Another one of Pam's rejects maybe.

She sniffed and it was so much stronger, but in a good way. She could smell the other fruits, the 1% that was orange, the 6% that was grapefruit. She could smell the lines of flower smelling produce made along side it. She smiled and dribbled a few drops of the mixture, breathing as the warm water spread the scent into the room. Unwillingly she capped off another True Blood as the bath ran, some things had to work on their own time, and being a vampire couldn't speed them up. The slow speed of the tap was one of those things. Walking back she lost the underwear and drained the bottle in one long drink. 'She didn't have to like the taste of something to live on it' she told herself. It was nothing compared to the fresh stuff, but it quenched the omnipresent hunger being a newborn created. Then she settled into the bath. Eric had sent her a text.

_Going to be late. Pam fucked up_

She laughed and sunk below the water. She didn't need to breathe either she remember and could lie underwater however long she wanted. She knew being a vampire for a long time would mean the novelty of not breathing and running fast would quickly wear off. But she loved everything. She washed the mud from her hair, noticing how strong, lush and manageable it had become. Vampires had everything so easy. She stayed till the water ran cold, not that it made a difference to her. Wrapped in just a towel she trotted across and started a snoop around Eric's house. Ohhh, DVD's. A lot were historical events; boring. He had absolutely zero chic flicks, but she didn't really expect him to be a secret closet lover of rom-coms. She laughed aloud at the thought of Eric sitting with a blood stained hanky as the titanic sank or the guy broke the girl's heart…yet again. He did have a few horrors. She figured he must gain torture techniques from them. She sighed, oh well. It is Halloween. May as well gets some scares out of it. Taking out a recent vampire thriller she walked back to his bedroom. She speed dried her hair with the towel and just threw on some underwear and laid on his bed waiting for the main menu.

Eric found her 2 hours before sunrise asleep on the bed fully human and too tired to even entertain the 3rd murder of the movie with a gasp. Sadness washed over him replacing his anger at Bill. The magic had dissipated. The carriage was back to the pumpkin, all that was left was bittersweet memories. He lifted the duvet back and slid her under, leaving her with a kiss on her forehead. They both knew it would end, and with that end they knew they should accept it. But it just didn't seem to happen. The air smelled alive with fruity bubble bath and the sour tinge of True Blood. Yep, she had actually drunk one without him there pushing it. He chuckled silently and popped one in for himself before writing her a note and going to bed beside her, holding her close while they waited for the sunrise.

Sookie blinked a few times as she woke and turned to greet Eric. But, he was still dead. She checked herself, she wasn't meant to rise before her Maker, not when he was so old. She looked across to the soft orange glow of the digital clock. Her face fell. 10:24 am. She was human; back to her old battered self. Quietly she stood and dressed in a pair of jeans and 2 t-shirts. Of course, he wouldn't have thick clothes when he bought for vampires, they didn't feel it. But she did now. Sighing she stole his leather jacket over the back of the kitchen chair shrugging on his scent. There was a note on the kitchen table in his script.

_My apologises I was late. I wished to say thank you in a much better way._

She sniffled and blinked away the memories that threatened to come with tears.

Within the hour she was back at home. Deep thinking and confused. She changed into her own clothes, much warmer for her tiny frame. When she was clean and dressed the phone rang. She hoped it would be Eric on the other end, but in all fairness it was still daytime and if he did want her, he would just appear at her door. She sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Cher, I'm glad you're in. I know it's late. But I kind of need a favour. Arlene took her kids were out trick or treating and she fell over in her heels. She won't be in work for a while. And the new waitress can't tell the difference between beer and a potato."

Sookie smiled. Sam was so stressed, it was almost cute.

"Sam, relax. I can pull an extra shift if you want me."

"Oh Sook you're a life saver."

"Sure, I'll be right over" He thanked her again and she changed into a winter Merlotte's outfit. She considered adding Eric's jacket to her outfit just so she could feel close to him. But somehow she didn't think Sam would appreciate it.

After 2 hours of waiting tables, she was sure some witch had cursed the place. Men were spilling drinks down her, grabbing at her ass. Women were bitching about the food. Lafayette was one more complain from quitting and Tara was close to flooding the entire joint with beer. What made it worse was the strain Sookie had on her thoughts. Each time someone would touch her she would flinch at the images. Her silence had been lost since her vampirism. It was like starting all over again with the gift. She didn't have control, just patches of images searing into her eyes. Sam closed early too concerned about loosing more staff. He thanked Sookie again as she left.

It was sunset as she stepped out of the car outside her house. A soft orange glow in the sky. And she had made up her mind. As the last light fell under the earth she ran inside changing into her earlier winter wear. She pulled on Eric's jacket and threw her car with all its force down the long roads toward Shreveport. She hit speed dial, calling Pam.

"What?" she answered, and snarled at a fang banger.

"Pam, can you dig a grave please?"

Pam chocked out a laugh.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I don't think I quite understood you recent insane idea." She laughed again and her heels clicked across the floor. "Master, Sookie wants me to dig a grave" she spoke lighter to Eric, Sookie still heard across the line since Pam didn't bother to take it away.

Eric chuckled across the line. But didn't take the phone.

"Have you killed someone Sookie?" Pam asked, teasing her.

"No…but I'm thinking someone will be dead by the end of the night"

"Ohhh mysterious. I like it. Who's the dying?" Pam was actually curious.

"Me" she answered and snapped the phone shut and kept driving. The winds picked up as she followed the narrowing roads, and with them they brought a storm. Rain pelting against the windshield of her car. She could hear it inside and out. When she opened the car door to walk into Fangtasia it only took the short walk to the employee's entrance for her hair to start dripping and the cold wind make her knees knock together. Her skin goose bumped. She shook herself off as she walked in, the heavy beat of the music thumping in her ears.

"Sookie" Pam's voice came and she stood back away from Sookie's dripping form.

"It's raining" she commented and scanned the hall. Eric wasn't there. She headed to his office.

"Just so you know. I really do not like digging graves in the rain. At least, not in these shoes"

Sookie glanced down at the white pumps Pam had clicking against the wooden floors. The trademark sound of Pam was clicking. She had never seen her without heels. Eric called for her to come in before she could knock. Pam followed and chucked her a Fangtasia towel from the merchandise box. She nodded in thanks and sat on the towel on the sofa. Gathering her breath she let out three simple words he had always wanted to hear from her mouth.

"_**Eric, turn me."**_

* * *

Thanks for reading, comment if you want to.

'Property of S. Stackhouse' My sequel is now fully complete, please read if you enjoyed this.

Thank You

XXX


End file.
